Night To Ourselves
by Pseudoscientist
Summary: With the girls away for the night Tyler and Jeremy take advantage of having the house to themselves.


Night to Ourselves

* * *

Jeremy was sat by the window in his bedroom watching as the sun crept ever closer to the horizon, its slow, torturous descent seemingly mocking the youngest Gilbert as he waited for night to fall.

He was all alone in the house. Jenna had gone out with Alaric for a dinner and a movie and Elena had disappeared somewhere with Stefan, probably going to his family's house out in the woods. Though he wouldn't admit it, Jeremy was jealous of his sister's relationship with the youngest Salvatore, the fact that they didn't have to hide their relationship and sneak around under the cover of dark.

Consequently that was the very reason Jeremy was waiting impatiently for the sun to set and the sky to turn from blazoned reds, oranges and pinks to purples, blues and blacks, the dark sultry colours of the night.

This time it was Tyler's turn to travel the breadth of the town, making his way from his stately mansion of a home to the simple suburban sprawl of clustered houses, manicured lawns and, hell, even white picket fences. Tyler often mentioned that he preferred the Gilbert household to his own. When he walked in he could feel the warmth and love that were the very soul of the house and he took great comfort in that, but more so in Jeremy.

Ever since that fateful sleepover of Elena's more than a month ago when both Tyler and Jeremy confessed of their feelings, nubile and awkward but certain, they'd furtively rendezvoused nearly every chance they got, sneaking in through bedroom windows, in many of the various clearings in the woods, empty school rooms and even once in the bathroom of The Grill.

Tonight though the boys would have the house to themselves. Jeremy had already taken care of dinner, and that meant that pizza would be on its way come sundown. The living room sofas had been pushed against the walls and one of the spare inflatable mattresses usually stored away in the attic had been painstakingly inflated and covered with cushions and blankets so the boys could be comfortable while they battled the zombie apocalypse on the Xbox. _"And if things should happen to turn more…intimate then all the better for me"_ Jeremy thought cheekily.

As the fading sunlight haloed the tree line of the woods at the back of the Gilbert house Jeremy moved from his seat and headed downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time before crossing through the kitchen and unlocking the back door for his boyfriend.

"Boyfriend" Jeremy whispered, testing the word on his tongue. It felt good, no better than good. It felt great. "Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend" he continued, pacing around the house. He was smiling like a giddy school girl fawning over a crush, which he supposed was true to an extent. Although he wouldn't fully admit it to himself, Jeremy knew he liked guys. He liked girls too, but lovely as they were they never seemed to captivate his interest like some guys could.

Chief among those able to send Jeremy day dreaming and fantasizing like crazy was Tyler, captain of the football team, mayor's son and all around stud. With his cropped hair, black as midnight that accentuated his features perfectly, the sun kissed tan on his skin, _"My God, his body!" _Jeremy thought wickedly, an image of Tyler shirtless, water droplets running down his body over the strong rise of his chest, falling and tracing the lines of his abs before disappearing below the cut of his hips.

With his young mind otherwise occupied with naughty and downright scandalous thoughts Jeremy never noticed that the sun had at last disappeared from the sky. Night had officially come with its twinkling stars and crescent moon and like its veritable shadow Tyler slipped through the back door of the house moving as silent as a ninja until he found Jeremy, standing with his back to Tyler gazing out onto the lamp lit street outside.

How often Tyler would just watch the younger boy. He moved with practiced ease, his body made for finer things than rough sports and straining through gym workouts every day. He was slight and toned and tall, fair of skin, quick of wit and infallible gorgeous with a laugh that always made Tyler smile.

For years he'd doted on Jeremy, always from afar and always with a heavy heart for he never actually believed the day would come when he'd find the courage to confess his feelings for Jeremy and have them returned wholeheartedly.

With steady and measured steps Tyler crept forward, one foot over the other as he inched closer. When Jeremy was within reaching distance Tyler pounced like a wolf, catching the younger boy in his arms and holding him tight, but not too tight, just enough so he couldn't get away.

Unsurprisingly Jeremy let out a shout as he was tugged backwards, colliding with a solid form as arms circled his waist and warm hands captured his own. His heart was beating loudly and forcefully as his body screamed at him to run as adrenaline and fear coursed through his veins.

It wasn't until he felt the softest of kisses gracing his neck, fluttering like silken butterflies over goose bumped skin and the sensation of fingers, slightly calloused and warm threading with his own that he relaxed. Tyler continued kissing along Jeremy's neck moving upwards to the spot just under his ear, a spot that would have Jeremy legless and mewling in lusty delight.

"Hi" Tyler whispered in his ear seductively, his breath warm and making his skin prickle in excitement. Jeremy half turned in his boyfriend's grasp, all he could manage until Tyler loosened his hold just enough and Jeremy came face to face with Tyler. In the half light of the living room Tyler's eyes black, devoid of the deep brown Jeremy loved so much, instead in the place of colour white light danced.

Jeremy felt a kiss was more appropriate than words, at least for now, a sentiment that Tyler returned. The curtains were open and the whole world would see if they cared to look, but both boys were too enraptured in each other to notice.

Jeremy pulled back first, "Hi" he said, nudging his nose against Tyler's, a wry smile on his kiss bruised lips. _"It's hard to forget he's only sixteen"_ Tyler thought, nudging back, _"Sometimes he seems older than his years, he's been through so much that it's forced him to grow up so fast". _

It pained Tyler to remember all the times he'd tormented Jeremy when really he'd done little to deserve it. Sure he had a mouth on him and when he got heated up his common sense seemed to fly out the window, but deep down he was good kid with a wicked sense of humour and a stunning smile that Tyler had rarely, if ever, seen before.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Jeremy chided, his hands tapping lightly against Tyler's back, "I thought you were a serial killer or something, I was about ready to open a can of whoop ass on your…well, ass".

"Ever the wordsmith" Tyler laughed, pulling Jeremy back in for another kiss.

* * *

"Is there any more" Tyler asked when Jeremy came back from the kitchen, drinks in both hands and a bag of crisps clenched in his teeth. "No" he mumbled, head shaking side to side, the crisps and the foil bag crunching noisily. Jeremy set the drinks on the table and with his hands now free ducked under the blanket and sidled up against Tyler's warm body. "You can have these" Jeremy said, offering him the bag. "I wanted pizza", Tyler whined, his mouth set in a pout, though he took the offered crisps anyway.

"Where were we?" Jeremy asked picking up his controller. He resumed the game and a spilt second later the screen was filled with animated blood as a zombie feasted on his character. "Crap!" he exclaimed.

Tyler snickered, a most annoying but somehow also enticing sound. "You! You made me die" Jeremy accused when he realized what had happened. "I did no such thing" Tyler remarked, his incredulous indignation lending little aid to his words. Jeremy's eyes narrowed, "You're dead" he whispered before launching himself at Tyler, blanket tangling around both of their legs as he pinned the older boy's arms above his head, Tyler totally at his mercy.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask" Tyler said, his smile getter wider as he saw Jeremy blush, his skin turning a most adorable shade of red. The younger boy let go of Tyler and rolled off of him, sitting with his back against the sofa, remote now in hand as he flicked through the channels not really seeing any of them.

Tyler didn't move from where Jeremy had left him, but he watched him just the same, noting the almost imperceptible biting of his lips which he knew meant Jeremy was deep in thought.

As with their kiss when Tyler first arrived, words were not needed. Reaching out he trailed his fingers along Jeremy leg, feeling the roughness of the denim and the stitches of the seams. Jeremy did well to act like he had no clue what Tyler was doing, but every now and again his brown eyes would flick across and watch the older boy's hand drifting slowly over his thigh. After Jeremy still hadn't said anything to halt Tyler advances he decided to…test the waters, so to speak.

Sitting up Tyler sidled closer to his boyfriend, still leaving some space between them even though it ached to do so. He moved his hand to Jeremy's own, fingertips ghosting over the skin. The younger boy shuddered at the contact, a ripple coursing through his body as he inhaled sharply. Tyler went to move his hand away, "Don't" Jeremy said shakily, his eyes finding Tyler's. There was hesitation in those brown depths and his body spoke of the nervousness his voice sought to hide, but there were other things there too. Tyler couldn't say for certain but he swore he saw something strong and powerful stir in Jeremy, something that had been long dormant and pushed to the farthest reaches of the subconscious.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do. Tyler had said his comment in jest, but Jeremy had taken it perhaps too literally. In all his previous relationships he'd never waited this long to get a girl into his bed, or her bed, whichever had been closest so he could have some fun and be done with it, another notch in the belt and a boost to the Lockwood ego.

Now though, everything was different. Jeremy was different, and not just in the obvious _"He's a boy" _kind of way. Even in its youth this relationship meant a lot more for Tyler, and Jeremy too, than just a phase or passing fancy. For years both boys had kept their true feelings secret, locked away and best forgotten for fear of what would happen if the other or the town found out.

"Tyler" he heard Jeremy whisper, the sweet sound breaking him out of his reverie. He looked upon the young boy's face, his beautiful face that was the subject of Tyler's dreams almost every night. _"I'm not going to screw him or this relationship up" _Tyler thought determinedly, _"I want to make him as happy as he makes me, to never see that smile disappear or his laughter silenced". _

He took ahold of Jeremy's hand, squeezing it ever so gently, "I'm sorry" he said, hoping he sounded as truly sincere as he felt. "What for?" Jeremy asked. It seemed he was over his initial embarrassment, shifting closer to Tyler and placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt the muscled tensing under his touch but didn't shy away; lightly rubbing and kneading the sinew until he felt it and Tyler relax. "I'm sorry for being a dick" Tyler answered, his voice heavy with regret. Jeremy had to smile at his answer, although Tyler didn't see it as he hung his head finding it easier to stare at their hands still clasped then at Jeremy.

"Hey" the younger boy said. When Tyler didn't look up Jeremy placed his fingers under his chin and lifted it for him, to look in those brown, somewhat saddened eyes, "It's okay. You wouldn't be Tyler Lockwood if you didn't act like a dick sometimes," That made Tyler smile, a small smile but still every bit as gorgeous. "I guess it's just one of those things I'll have to learn to lo…like!" Jeremy said, faltering at the end and expertly failing to cover it up.

There was a tense second of silence before both boys laughed at the slip, choosing to find the hilarity in it rather than face what it might actually mean, at least for tonight. "Come here" Tyler said in-between giggles, reaching for Jeremy and pulling him close for a kiss. Those were thoughts best left for another time, perhaps a long way off, or perhaps closer than either one of them could know.

* * *

_A/N_

_Alright, here's chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed, it seriously meant a lot. _

_I started this chapter over like three or four times, stumbled across this plotline in my mess of a brain and went with it. The ending sort of got away from me, twisting and changing more often than is normal and I'm not entirely happy with it, but you know, que sera sera. _


End file.
